An electrolytic process (electrolytic treatment) is a technique that is used for various treatments, such as, for example, a plating treatment or an etching treatment.
Such a plating treatment is performed by, for example, a plating device described in Patent Document 1. The plating device has a plating bath that stores a plating liquid, and the interior of the plating bath is divided into compartments by a regulation plate. An anode is disposed in one compartment, and a treatment target object (substrate) is immersed in another compartment, so that potential distribution between the anode and the treatment target object is regulated by the regulation plate. After the treatment target object is immersed into the plating liquid in the plating bath, a voltage is applied between the anode and the treatment target object in a state where the anode is set as a positive pole and the treatment target object is set as a negative pole, so that a current flows between the anode and the treatment target object. By this current, metallic ions contained in the plating liquid are migrated towards the treatment target object. Further, the metallic ions are precipitated as a plating metal on a treatment target object side. Thus, the plating treatment is performed.
For example, the plating device described in Patent Document 2 stirs and circulates a plating liquid in a plating bath when performing a plating treatment on a treatment target object.